


where am i?

by slowmo_waitwot



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied Arkos, Sad, contains volume 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was silent and she didn’t know what was going on. Was this meant to happen? Is this what death ultimately is, or was there something wrong about her death? Did.. did Cinder do something to cause this to happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	where am i?

**Author's Note:**

> contains spoilers ! okay so i had thoughts of what happened after cinder killed her so here we go. sure love sadness.

Pyrrha was engulfed by a blinding white light. It wasn’t soft around the edges or invoke peace into her soul. No, it was harsh, sudden, and made her insides burn. She gasped as it made every fiber of her body shake and ache. It was silent and she didn’t know what was going on. Was this meant to happen? Is this what death ultimately is, or was there something wrong about her death? Did.. did Cinder do something to cause this to happen?

She didn’t look around for the longest time, focused on her thoughts inside her head. She was conflicted but when she looked up, she saw a door of some sort. That hadn’t been there before.. had it? She reached out and grabbed the handle, turning it to open the door. 

When she walked inside, she stopped moving with a shocked gasp. It was multiple screens with a chair in front of them, all playing memories that were still so vivid to her. She struggled to keep from crying, seeing all her old friends.. Nora, Ren, and.. Jaune. 

Jaune kept reappearing over and over again. Smiling, laughing, so happy. But - then it cut to him after he landed, phone in hand. His voice made Pyrrha’s heart break. He looked so devastated about what happened. The screen flickered before it went to her last moments of life. Her asking if Cinder believed in destiny, because this was meant to happen. This was what she was born to do. It was her destiny. To fight Cinder, to die by her hands. Cinder’s slender fingers against her forehead, causing her to disintegrate. 

She saw Ruby, who unleased such a fierce power from deep inside her that Pyrrha had never seen before. The look of absolute fear on Cinder’s face. It was the affect of her death. Inside, she felt guilty and wanted nothing more to be with her friends again. But life had different plans, and her destiny caused her to be here, and that was.. alright. It was okay. 

Without warning, a door opened behind her. Fast footsteps and Pyrrha turned around to see familiar red hair and green eyes. 

“Salutations, Pyrrha Nikos! I see you have arrived here as well. Have you come to keep me company?”

With tears falling down her cheeks, she decided to agree. It was easier than having to relive what happened. She managed a smile and a nod.

“Yes, Penny. I’m here to be your friend. Do you mind showing me around?”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all! Shall we head out?”

With one last look at Jaune, Ruby and the rest of her friends, she laughed shakily. 

“Yeah.. Yeah, let’s go, Penny.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! kudos and comments are appreciated !


End file.
